Such a friction clutch is described in the French published patent application No. FR 2 600 732A, which discloses an arrangement having at least one metallic progression element constituting a spring, which is interposed between the two friction pads and which in some embodiments is secured to at least one of the supports. In addition, in order to avoid conical deformation of the two friction pads, the supports include radial arms which extend outwardly, with each arm of a support terminating in a hook which cooperates with a similar hook arranged facing it and formed on an arm of the other support.
An arrangement of the above kind enables a low inertia friction clutch to be constructed, in which, in particular, the thickness of the friction pads is reduced, while giving good progression during the operation of engaging or disengaging the clutch. However, it involves a very large number of bent components, and is relatively complex. In addition, in this type of construction, the stiffness varies, from the circumferential edge of the friction pads that is of greater diameter to their circumferential edge of lesser diameter, in such a way that in service, a heating effect that is as regular as is desirable, and a degree of wear which is as regular as desirable, are not obtained in the friction pads.